


Baby, Let Me Come and Change Your Life

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, M/M, Pole Dancing, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Stripper Kuroo Tetsurou, Stripper Oikawa Tooru, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: Kenma frowned. “That sounds like you win either way.”Kuroo chuckled, and nudged Kenma’s shoe with his boot. “I know. I didn’t say it would be a fair deal.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 367





	Baby, Let Me Come and Change Your Life

Kenma made sure to keep in line with Shouyou as they made their way towards the strip club. They had just had a nice Ramen dinner and the strip club was only a short walk away. As Hinata’s best man, Kenma was required to be there for the bachelor party, or at least that’s what Bokuto had said. Koutarou was also in the wedding party, and since he had recently been married, felt he was an expert on the subject. Kenma was more than happy to yield to most of Bokuto’s suggestions. Koutarou was an unending ball of ideas and enthusiasm. He was much better at this whole wedding thing than Kenma would ever be.

“This is so exciting!” Hinata said, flashing Kenma his widest smile. Kenma had always thought being around Shouyou was like being best friends with the sun. They had met in middle school, with Hinata trying to get a volleyball team together. Kenma had moved to Miyagi in his second year of middle school, quickly becoming Shouyou’s friend and joining the team just to make him happy. In their first real match a year later, their team had been absolutely trounced by Kageyama’s team. Kenma couldn’t help remembering Shouyou’s big declarations on the steps of the school, promising to defeat the great king. If only he had known then that he was shouting all that stuff at his future husband.

“Where’s Tobio?” Kenma asked, glancing up from his phone for the first time in a few block, looking around for the usual surly looking guy.

“Tanaka and Daichi bought him some fancy cigars,” Hinata explained, making a bit of a face that scrunched up his nose in distaste. “They’re meeting us here in a little bit.”

“Eh, who needs them?” Bokuto said, slipping his arm around Hinata’s shoulders. “We’ll have booze and eye candy and I also hear they have a killer buffet here.”

Kenma grimaced. “Eating around a bunch of sweaty, half-naked men hardly sounds appetizing.”

Bokuto laughed boisterously. “You don’t know what you’re missing!” he said, stretching his arm out to ruffle Kenma’ hair. “Hey Akaashi, remember that time with the honey where I – “

Akaashi quickly put his hand over Bokuto’s mouth and shook his head. “Stop it, Bokuto-san. They don’t want to hear.”

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s wrist and lowered his hand, his lips pulled down in a pout. “Chibi-chan is about to be a married man! He should learn about this stuff! It’s our duty as his only married friends to teach him the ways of married life.”

“You’re forgetting about Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san,” Akaashi reminded him, kissing the pout off Bokuto’s lips, making Bokuto’s face break out into the same smile it did whenever Akaashi showed him some attention.

“Yeah, but they’ve been married for like forever,” Bokuto said, rolling his eyes. “Plus they’re not fun like we are.”

“Suga and Daichi are fun,” Hinata said, speaking up on behalf of their friends that weren’t there.

Bokuto snorted. “If you like going to bed by nine and doing puzzles.”

“I like puzzles,” Kenma said quietly.

“Me too!” Hinata added with a chuckle. “Although I’m not very good at them. I usually get bored like halfway through. Kageyama is really good at them though. He gets this scary concentration face like he used to back when he was a setter. His face is terrifying!”

“Should you be saying that about the guy you’re marrying?” Bokuto asked, his jaw dropping in surprise.

Kenma shrugged. “He’s not wrong.”

Akaashi laughed. “Besides, I’ve said worse about you, Bokuto.”

Bokuto’s jaw dropped impossibly lower, practically hanging off his face. “Akaashi, don’t say such mean things to me!”

“If you wanted me to be nice then you should have put that in our vows.”

Bokuto slapped his hand against his forehead like he had made the biggest mistake in his life. “Hinata, bro, learn from my mistakes. Put that Kageyama has to be nice to you in your vows.”

Hinata blinked a few times. “Kageyama is nice to me.”

Kenma snorted beside him, not bothering to glance up from his phone.

Hinata made a face in response. “Well, he’s a lot nicer than he was in high school at least.”

“Ah, young love,” Bokuto sighed wistfully. “Remember when we were like that, Akaashi?”

“We were never like that.”

Bokuto pulled his arm from around Hinata’s shoulders and launched himself at Akaashi. Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged a few soft words that Kenma couldn’t hear and had no inclination to eavesdrop on. But by the time they were done, and turning their attention back, Bokuto was smiling and Akaashi had a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

“Hey Kenma,” Shouyou said, stopping as they were walking. The large, gaudy sign for the club had just come into view. “Are you sure you don’t want a plus one for my wedding.”

Kenma turned and tilted his head to the side. “We’ve been over this.”

“I know,” Hinata said as his hands curled into fists by his sides. “It’s just that most of my friends are couples. I really want you to be happy, you know?”

“Who says I’m not happy?”

“Well…”

“Kenma doesn’t like people,” Bokuto spoke up, having noticed them stop walking. “Well, he likes Chibi-chan, but that’s about it. I never understood why you two never dated.”

Kenma tucked his hair behind his ear nervously. This was one of the reasons he dreaded spending time around Koutarou. He was honest to a fault with no filter between his brain and his mouth – not that he had much of a brain to begin with. Shouyou had been Kenma’s first crush back in middle school, but once they got to high school, and Kageyama came into the picture, Kenma knew he didn’t stand a chance. Kenma had been Hinata’s setter in middle school, but once they got to high school, Kageyama was the starting setter with Suga as back up. Kenma didn’t get to play much in official games until Suga graduated, and even then it was only when Tobio needed to cool his head or was injured. Kenma hadn’t cared that much about not getting to play, he had really only continued volleyball because of Shouyou.

“Nah,” Hinata said, waving Bokuto’s comment off. “Kenma is way too cool for me. Besides, he’s into tall guys, like really tall.”

Akaashi looked Kenma over in disbelief. “Really?”

Kenma felt himself blush. “I don’t really have a type.”

“That’s good!” Bokuto said, slapping Kenma a little too enthusiastically on the back. He turned and began to walk confidently towards the club. “You’ll have your pick of them tonight. My buddy Kuroo promised me that there were plenty of hot guys that work here.”

“Who’s that?” Hinata asked, jogging to catch up with Bokuto.

“Kuroo? We played volleyball together in college,” Bokuto explained, his gold eyes lighting up. “He was this insane blocker, nothing could get past him. I used to practice with him all the time so that I could improve my spikes.”

“That’s so cool!” Hinata said, jumping up in the air. “Then what’s he doing working here?”

“Who knows?” Bokuto said, throwing his head back and laughing. “He’s always had a bit of a wild streak.”

Kenma felt his blood freeze in his veins. If Bokuto of all people was saying that then just how crazy was this Kuroo guy? Suddenly Kenma felt like every ounce of energy he had was leaving his body. This was going to be a long night.

“Oh,” Bokuto said, turning his head around to stare at Kenma. “And he’s tall too.”

Kenma looked away and pretended he couldn’t feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

***

“I can’t go on!” Oikawa said, draping himself dramatically over Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo rolled his eyes at his best friend and gently rubbed his back.

“You say that every night.”

“This night I mean it!” Oikawa said, his lower lip protruding in a pout. “Iwa-chan isn’t here, so what’s the point?”

Kuroo snorted. “I can’t believe he lets you get away with calling him that.”

Oikawa whimpered. “He stood me up! That little prick!”

“Stop overreacting,” Kuroo said, shoving Oikawa off his lap. Oikawa fell to the floor in a heap and stared up at Kuroo incredulously. “He’ll be here, just like he is every night you work. Has he still not asked you out?”

“No!” Oikawa wailed, gripping Kuroo’s pant leg. “He hasn’t even asked for my number. Iwa-chan is so mean!”

Kuroo smirked. “I thought that was your kink,” he teased, putting his finger under Oikawa’s chin and lifting his face up. “Men who treat you like shit.”

Oikawa huffed. “You’re nice to me.”

“I know,” Kuroo said, flicking Oikawa on the nose, making his friend scrunch it in distaste. “That’s why we’d never work out. Well, that and you’re still laboring under the delusion that you’re a top.”

Oikawa glared at him. “I am!”

Kuroo chuckled. “If you’re a top then I’m Santa Claus.”

“Well then ho ho ho bitch,” Oikawa said, sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

It just made Kuroo laugh harder, shaking his head. “I can’t wait for Iwaizumi to rock your shit.”

“At this rate it’ll never happen!” Oikawa despaired, resting his head on Kuroo’s lap. “How many lap dances do you have to give a guy before he’ll buy you dinner?”

Kuroo gently ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. “He probably just hasn’t made a move yet because of your shitty personality.”

Oikawa popped his head up off Kuroo’s lap and gasped. “Mean! So mean, Testu-chan!”

“Maybe I’m your type after all, hmm?” Kuroo joked, with a wink for good measure. Oikawa shoved at him and got to his feet, all slinky limbs and sass. Kuroo watched in amusement for a moment and then turned back to his mirror. He applied some eyeliner to make his eyes pop while he was on stage, and then dragged his teeth over his lips to make them red and plump.

“Why do you look so hot?” Oikawa asked, dropping his chin onto the top of Kuroo’s head. “It’s not fair.”

Kuroo laughed. “Look who’s talking,” he shot back, staring at Oikawa’s reflection in the mirror. “You know we’d make beautiful babies.”

Oikawa made a face at him. “Despite the fact that that is impossible, I want my babies to look like Iwa-chan.”

“Grumpy horn dogs?”

Oikawa flicked his ear in retaliation for the comment. “I’m going to land him, just you wait.”

Kuroo grinned at his friend and hoped for Oikawa’s sake that he was right. Iwaizumi had been coming to the club for months now, and while at first he’d tried out a couple different dancers, he finally settled on Oikawa. Since then, Iwaizumi came in most nights Oikawa was working and got a private show in one of the back rooms. Still, he never asked for anything more from Oikawa then a lap dance, and when it was over he would politely pay and then head out. Kuroo could tell that Oikawa was getting frustrated with the current situation and would eventually snap. Kuroo could only hope that when he did, Oikawa didn’t get himself fired.

Terushima stuck his head in. “Hey Oikawa, that guy you like is here. The sour faced one.”

Oikawa’s face immediately lit up. “He came!”

“Probably in more ways than one,” Kuroo teased, standing up and adjusting his tie.

“Shut the fuck up,” Oikawa said, his voice still bright and cheerful.

“It’s kind of crowded out there tonight,” Terushima warned them. “We should all make some decent money, but they might get kind of handsy. There’s a really loud and obnoxious guy right by the stage. Looks like a fucking owl.”

Kuroo groaned and stood up. “Bokuto.”

Oikawa looked Kuroo over. “Isn’t that your friend who was bringing a bachelor party here tonight?”

Kuroo gave a terse nod. That idiot, Kuroo should have known better than to suggest his workplace for the bachelor party. Well, at least if Bokuto was a menace then Kuroo would get the pleasure of throwing him out of his ass. Kuroo remembered that meant that guy was here. Kozume. Kuroo had maybe looked at his picture a bit more frequently than he’d like to admit.

“Ukai wants us out there doing crowd work since it’s so busy,” Terushima informed them. “So you two might want to move your asses or else I’d be happy to take all the money for myself.”

“Get fucked, Teru-chan,” Oikawa said, flipping him off.

“Oh I plan to,” Terushima shot back, sticking out his tongue and showing off the piercing in the center. “See you boys out there. Try and keep up, if you can.”

Kuroo stood beside Oikawa, who was clearly fuming, his arms crossed of his chest. “I can’t believe you had sex with him,” Oikawa said bitterly. “So gross.”

Kuroo shrugged. “It was just the once. He was a little aggressive for my tastes.”

Oikawa sighed heavily. “Come on, no way I’m letting that little shit beat me. If he makes more money than either of us tonight then we’ll never live it down.”

“Shall we then?” Kuroo said, bowing slightly and holding out his hand to Oikawa.

Oikawa took his hand and gave it a small squeeze of reassurance. Kuroo wasn’t sure if that was for his sake or for Oikawa’s own. Either way, Kuroo wasn’t going to let go of his hand until he absolutely had to.

***

Bokuto was already getting rowdy, having insisted they sit right by the stage, with Akaashi looking absolutely mortified beside him. Kenma was sitting next to Shouyou and playing a game on his phone. Every once in a while he would pause it to take a sip of his drink. He wasn’t really a big drinker, but in social situations like this it helped to calm his nerves, take the edge off.

There was a pair of twins on the stage doing a choreographed dance. They had started in tracksuits and now were both down to just their underwear. There was a group of women in the corner going wild for them. Kenma honestly didn’t really see the appeal.

“Hey shrimp, you want a lap dance?” Bokuto asked, waving some money around. “I’m buying!”

Hinata immediately turned bright red. “I-I-I- I’m not so sure about that, Bokuto. I’m happy to just watch and spend time with my friends.”

“Come on, don’t be lame!” Bokuto said, chucking one of the bills at the stage and then doing a wolf whistle at the twins. “We’re here to party! At least let me get you a shot!”

“Okay!” Hinata said, nodding eagerly. “Yeah, let’s do it!”

Bokuto went bounding off towards the bar and Akaashi took the opportunity to shoot Hinata and Kenma an apologetic look. Kenma was still tapping away on his phone, answering a few work emails even though it was the weekend. He’d had to leave work a little earlier than usual because of the bachelor party so he was playing catch up a bit.

“Oh! That must be Bokuto-san’s friend!” Hinata shouted, breaking Kenma’s concentration for a moment. Although it was so loud and smelled so much like sweat that Kenma’s concentration was already at about a fifth of what it normally was.

“Yeah,” Akaashi confirmed. “That’s Kuroo-san.”

Kenma looked between his two friends and then followed their line of sight. Bokuto was over at the bar talking to someone. A very tall someone. Kenma couldn’t see much of him from where he was sitting, just his ridiculously long legs and the large expanse of what appeared to be a very toned back. He looked like the type of guy who could throw Kenma around like a ragdoll.

Kenma swallowed thickly. _Where the hell had that thought come from?_

Bokuto pointed over at them and suddenly the man was turning. His eyes were like liquid gold, the eyeliner he wore making them prominent even in the low lighting, his smile nothing short of mischievous. Bokuto was gesturing wildly beside him and Kuroo laughed at something he’d said.

“He’s good-looking, huh?” Akaashi said, leaning forward in his chair so he could talk to Kenma without shouting.

Kenma sighed. “I suppose he’d have to be to get a job here,” he said with a disinterested tone. Sometimes he forgot how perceptive Keiji could be. Kenma was still looking when he felt those gold eyes meet his own. He hadn’t met many people with eyes that color. Kuroo tilted his head to the side, clearly taking Kenma in for a moment, his styled hair falling pleasingly.

Kenma couldn’t stand guys that attractive.

He dropped his gaze back to his phone and continued composing the email he’d been in the middle of. He was just about finished with it when Bokuto dropped noisily into his original seat. He dropped a tray of shots onto the table between their seats. “Did you miss me?” he asked Akaashi, pulling his husband into a hug.

“You were only gone for five minutes.”

“What difference does that make?” Bokuto asked, clearly offended.

“Hey, Akaashi, it’s been a long time.”

Kenma could only guess whom that sinfully deep voice belonged to. Life really was unfair. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and tried to finish the damn email.

“Whoa, you’re super tall!” Hinata said, jumping out of his chair to compare heights.

“Well the heels help as well,” Kuroo shot back. Kenma felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He hadn’t noticed the heels before. Luckily, he could glance at them while still looking at his phone. They were black ankle boots with a significant heel. Kuroo’s black skinny jeans ended just before the boots, just a sliver of skin showing on his ankle. “So you’re the one getting married, shorty?”

“Yeah!”

“This is Kenma, the best man,” Bokuto spoke up, putting his hand on Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma subtly dropped his shoulder down so Bokuto’s hand slipped off.

“Nice to meet you,” Kenma said without looking up. He sent the email he’d been working on and opened the next one down.

“Wow,” Kuroo said with a low whistle. “I wonder what it takes to impress a guy like you.”

Kuroo put his hands on the armrests of Kenma’s chair and leaned in. “I’m nothing special,” Kenma said, ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks and the way his heart had suddenly sped up. He didn’t have time for this. Love and marriage was fine for people like Shouyou and Kountarou and Keiji. Kenma wasn’t built for relationships like that. The few men he had tried to date had all been hurt when Kenma admitted that he’d gotten bored with the relationship. He had his friends and work kept his more than a little buy. He wasn’t interested in whatever this was.

“Oh, come on now,” Kuroo purred, dropping down so he was crouched between Kenma’s legs, balancing on the thin heels he was wearing. “I can tell you’re lying.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and tucked his hair behind his ear. He still hadn’t looked Kuroo in the eye since he’d walked over. Kenma wasn’t sure why but it felt like it might be dangerous.

Kuroo waited a moment for a response and when none was forthcoming, he stood back up. “I’ll make you a deal, Kenma, was it?”

Kenma nodded without look up. He wasn’t even doing anything on his phone. In fact the screen had gone dark and shut itself off while he’d been talking with Kuroo. He wondered if Kuroo had noticed.

“What kind of a deal?”

“The fun kind,” Kuroo said with a teasing lilt to his voice. “If I can get you to look up at me during my routine, you let me buy you a drink.”

Kenma felt a new wave of heat rush to his face. Christ, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had made him this flustered. “And if you can’t?”

“Then you give me your number so I can finally have some of your attention.”

Kenma frowned. “That sounds like you win either way.”

Kuroo chuckled, and nudged Kenma’s shoe with his boot. “I know. I didn’t say it would be a fair deal.”

“You – “ Kenma sputtered but Kuroo was already spinning around. He lifted his hand up and waved as he walked away.

“Wow Kenma,” Hinata said, staring at Kenma with big eyes. “That was some pretty heavy flirting.”

Kenma lowered himself in his seat and tried not to pout. “I wasn’t flirting.”

“Kuroo was,” Bokuto confirmed, grabbing one of the shots of the tray and downing it in one. “I told him about you before we came here.”

“You what?” Kenma said, finally lowering his phone in order to glare at Koutarou.

Bokuto looked caught off guard and immediately began to backtrack. “It’s not a big deal or anything. I just mentioned you! You’re like totally his type.”

“I told you he wouldn’t like it,” Akaashi said, shaking his head at his husband. “Bokuto-san sent a picture of you as well.”

“Akaashi! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

Kenma slumped impossibly lower in his seat. He was absolutely mortified that Koutarou had felt the need to set him up like this. What on Earth had made Bokuto think this was a good idea? Kenma shot a look over at Hinata and his best friend yelped in surprise. “I didn’t know anything about this, I swear!”

“You better not have,” Kenma grumbled mostly to himself.

***

Oikawa was nervous as he stepped into the private room that Iwa-chan had reserved. He didn’t normally get nervous for private lap dances – in fact her preferred it to being on the pole – but it was different with Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi was already seated in the chair in the middle of the room when Oikawa slipped in.

“Hi,” Oikawa breathed out, pressing himself against the wall by the door. The room was full of mirrors, which meant that no matter where he looked he could see how red his face was.

“Hi,” Iwaizumi said, just a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Oikawa had never seen a full, genuine smile on Iwa-chan’s face, but he had seen plenty of other expressions that were almost as good.

Oikawa pushed off the wall and went to stand between Iwa-chan’s legs. Iwaizumi knew the rules so he kept his hands clenched on the armrests of the chairs and didn’t reach out for Oikawa.

Although his fingers did twitch as if he wanted to.

It made Oikawa grin to see it.

He slid onto Iwaizumi’s lap and pressed their foreheads together. For a moment they just breathed together, Oikawa slowing his breaths down to match Iwa-chan’s. Oikawa placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders and began to massage them. Iwa-chan was wearing a new suit, one that Oikawa had never seen before, and his mind conjured up images of Iwa-chan buying it just to look nice for him.

Iwaizumi groaned and slumped forward slightly, his face resting against Oikawa’s chest. It freed up more of his back, so that Oikawa could move his hands slightly down. He could feel the tension under Iwaizumi’s skin and he tried his best to work out the knots. His private VIP sessions with Iwa-chan were more intimate than most of the stuff Oikawa had done in his personal life. Maybe that was why he had fallen so hard.

“Iwa-chan works too hard,” Oikawa said, not for the first time. He slid his hands back up and loosened Iwaizumi’s tie. All he got in response was a slight shrug of the shoulders from Iwaizumi.

Oikawa pushed his fingers up into Iwaizumi’s hair and continued massaging. Iwa-chan moaned and dropped his head back, his eyes slipping closed. Oikawa took the opportunity to press his nose against Iwa-chan’s collarbone. He could smell the slight musk and sandalwood of Iwa-chan’s cologne, faded a bit from the day. Oikawa undid a few of Iwaizumi’s buttons as he moved his nose across Iwa-chan’s skin, from his neck up to his ear.

“Are you happy, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, whispering softly against Iwaizumi’s ear.

Iwaizumi lifted his head up and met Oikawa’s gaze. “I’m happy when I’m with you.”

Oikawa was startled by the confession. He felt the tears welling up before he could stop them, heat prickling the corners of his eyes. The next thing that came out of his mouth was forming before he could even think better of it. It was too informal – too personal – he didn’t have the right to say it, and yet; “Hajime.”

Iwaizumi shivered at the use of his first name. “Fuck.”

Oikawa threw himself back – off the chair and Iwa-chan’s lap – pressing himself against the wall where it was safe. “I’m sorry.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed. “For what?”

The tears spilled over onto Oikawa’s cheeks. “You’re mean!” he shouted, wiping furiously at his eyes. “Cruel, evil, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi’s face softened after a moment. “What did I do to offend you?”

“I – “ Oikawa quickly gulped the words back. He wouldn’t say them. He wouldn’t be the first to say them. “Why haven’t you asked me out yet? Months and months you’ve been coming here. You haven’t even asked for my number! Spiteful, vindictive…” Oikawa continued to rattle off all the synonyms he could think of, his finger pointed at Iwaizumi accusingly. As long as he was angry perhaps he could stop crying.

Iwaizumi listened to the berating from Oikawa for a moment and then finally got to his feet. He closed the distance between them in a few steps and cupped Oikawa’s face in his hands. “Can I kiss you?”

Oikawa tilted his face away in embarrassment of his behavior. “Of course you can, idiot.”

Iwa-chan chuckled and brought their lips together. Oikawa felt like sparks were shooting down his spine, making heat pool low in his belly, enjoying the feeling of Iwaizumi pressed hard against him. “I wanted to ask,” Iwaizumi said softly, pressing kisses along Oikawa’s jawline. “I kept talking myself out of it. I thought maybe I was reading too much into things, and that you were just really good at your job. I was worried you might think I was pathetic for developing feelings for you.

“I would never think you were pathetic, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa told him, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “I mean, look at me, how could you help yourself?”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “You’re going to be a handful, aren’t you?” he asked rhetorically.

Oikawa nodded anyway with a knowing smirk.

***

“So he’s taking me to dinner on Friday!” Oikawa said excitedly, taking his contacts out and switching them with his glasses.

“That’s amazing!” Kuroo said, slapping Oikawa on the back. “Knew you could do it.”

“I kind of wish I hadn’t cried,” Oikawa said, chewing his bottom lip.

“Hey, it worked, right?” Kuroo said, rolling his shoulders as he prepared to go on stage. Yaku was just finishing up his song and then Kuroo would be next. He rolled his head along his neck to loosen up a bit. When he glanced over at Oikawa, he was staring at him with that weird, almost omniscient, look of his. “What?”

“You seem nervous.”

“I’m not.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t been nervous since that night your high school science teacher was sitting in the front row.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Kuroo said, making a face. That dirty old pervert. “No, it’s nothing like that.”

Oikawa swiveled in his chair and turned to face Kuroo fully. “You’ve got about thirty seconds if you want to spill.”

Kuroo debated with himself for about two seconds before he caved. “There’s this cutie here with a college friend of mine. He’s sort of trying to set us up. He sent a picture but I wasn’t expecting him to be so fucking adorable in real life. He’s got these big fucking eyes and he was ignoring me hardcore, which is apparently a kink I didn’t know I had.”

“Like you didn’t have enough of those already,” Oikawa teased, waving his finger around tauntingly. “But I haven’t heard you have a crush on a guy in a long time.”

“I know!” Kuroo said in despair. “It’s bad, Oikawa.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Oikawa contradicted, resting his chin in his hand. “You’ve been single for too long, you’re getting weird.”

“Oh so now that you’ve bagged your rich client suddenly you’re an expert on relationships,” Kuroo said, rolling his eyes. “We’ll see how long Iwaizumi actually puts up with you.”

Oikawa frowned. “Rude,” he said, sticking his tongue out at Kuroo. “You should just go for it. What’s the worst that can happen?”

“I die alone with a million cats feasting on my dead corpse?” Kuroo offered up.

Oikawa made a face. “That’s disgusting. Also that won’t happen to you.”

“Right.”

“Kuroo,” Ukai said gruffly, poking his head in. “Move your ass. The last thing I need is Lev trying to fill dead air with one of his remixes.”

“Yes coach,” Kuroo responded, blowing a kiss to Oikawa as he walked past. Oikawa pretended to flick his fingers at the kiss to reject it. “Now who’s being rude?”

Oikawa grinned and flipped him off.

“Oh and Oikawa, get your ass on the floor,” Ukai said, pointing to him. “Just because you’ve got a boyfriend now doesn’t mean you don’t have to work.”

Oikawa pouted and got to his feet. “It does once he makes me his househusband.”

“Why would he do that?” Kuroo joked as they all walked together towards the stage. “You’re useless.”

“I am not!” Oikawa scoffed, smacking Kuroo on the back of the head.

Oikawa had stepped out in front of the others but suddenly he stopped in his tracks, causing all three men to bump into each other.

“What the fuck!” Ukai growled unhappily. “Oikawa, did you forget how to walk?”

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Kuroo said, studying the look of horror on Oikawa’s face.

“Tobio-chan?” Oikawa gasped out, his eyes glued to a dark haired guy in the front row. He was sharing a seat with a short orange haired guy, his arm around the smaller one as they laughed at something together.

“The shorty is Hinata,” Kuroo filled in, unsure how much Oikawa knew. “That’s Bokuto’s friend, the one who’s getting married. He didn’t introduce me to the other guy.”

“Kageyama Tobio,” Oikawa said, his voice hollow and empty. “My ex-boyfriend.”

“Shit.” Kuroo blinked a few times. He was unsure what else to say. He looked back over at Hinata and Kageyama, who were kissing each other sweetly. Kuroo couldn’t imagine having to see his ex-boyfriend like that.

“For fuck’s sake!” Ukai shouted behind them. He gave Kuroo’s shoulder a shove. “Kuroo, get your ass on stage. Oikawa, go home. You’re done for the night.”

“But you said – “

“I know what I said!” Ukai interrupted Oikawa. “You’re useless to me tonight. I’m not that heartless that I’m going to make you work a room with your ex in it. He’s here for his bachelor party, too.”

Oikawa’s shoulders slumped and Kuroo pulled him backwards into a hug, back to chest. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

Oikawa nodded and stepped forward out of Kuroo’s embrace. “Lev is going through his phone looking for a mix. You better get out there.”

Oikawa slipped past them and headed towards the dressing room. Kuroo shared a look with Ukai and the owner just shrugged at him. Kuroo took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage. Lev took a moment the cue up his music, since he’d been looking to fill time. Kuroo felt his eyes land on Kenma while he waited, and sure enough he was still on the fucking phone.

The lighting in the club changed as the music started and Kuroo began his routine. Bokuto shouted for him in the front row and that alone was enough to make Kuroo smile. His music was slow, sensual, with a deep bass that you felt through your entire body from the speakers. He peeled off the black satin gloves he was wearing with his teeth, and threw it at Akaashi, just to annoy him. Hinata cheered loudly, bouncing in his seat.

 _Still nothing,_ Kuroo thought as his eyes sought out Kenma again. _What a little shit._

Kuroo grabbed the pole and spun around once, his legs spread as he held on with his one gloved hand. He moved his hand to above his head and slid down slowly before standing back up. The crowd was already into it and all he’d done was take off a glove.

He bit off the other glove and let it drop, his right leg wrapped around the pole and his back arched before straightening back up. He strutted forward and danced a little, moving his hips as he unbuttoned his vest, letting it slide off his shoulders and down his arms. Turning on his heel, he ran at the pole and grabbed it, spinning himself around with his legs over his head. He waited for the timing of the music and then dropped, catching himself right before his head got too close to the floor. The entire audience gasped.

Kuroo whipped his head around and sure enough, those big gold eyes were finally on him. Kuroo almost sighed in relief. He dropped his legs down and knelt beside the pole, pinching his buttons open, looking right at Kenma. Once his shirt was open, he put his hands behind him and moved his hips, gyrating forward. He then held himself up with one hand as the other caressed down his chest.

Kenma wasn’t just watching him, no, he was staring, full on staring without even blinking. Kuroo couldn’t tell if it was unnerving, or extremely hot, or some sick combination of the two, but all he knew was that he didn’t want Kenma to look away. Those honey colored eyes glued to him was intoxicating. He could feel the weight of it, like pins prickling his skin, making him shiver. He wanted Kenma to keep looking.

He undid his belt, pulling it from the loops on his jeans. He swung it around the pole and used his grip on the leather to pull himself back up. He wrapped his hands around it a few times, tightening his grip on the belt, and then used that to spin around the pole three times before dropping into a split. Bokuto went wild and Kuroo couldn’t help chuckling to himself. If only he could have Bokuto there as his hype man every night he worked.

Kuroo moved his leg out in front around so that it was behind him and then he crawled forward, his shirt still hanging from his shoulders. It felt almost like he was crawling right to Kenma, who was sitting right in front of his field of view. It made Kuroo lick his lips because they’d suddenly gone dry. He had no idea how he was going to make it through the next two minutes of his routine.

***

Oikawa stood in the back alley of the club, biting on his nail as he waited for the phone call to connect. This entire night had been an emotional rollercoaster and Oikawa was ready for it to be done. The moment Iwa-chan picked up, Oikawa felt loads better. “Oikawa?”

“Iwa-cha?”

“What’s wrong? You sound upset.”

Oikawa sniffled. “Are you already home for the night?”

“Yeah. I don’t live far from the club, though, do you need to come over?”

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

“If you didn’t want to be a bother then you wouldn’t have called me at one in the morning,” Iwaizumi teased lightly, his voice gruff as usual. For some reason Oikawa found that comforting. 

“My ex-boyfriend came in tonight.”

“Oh.”

“He’s getting married.”

“Fuck.” Iwaizumi breathed out. Oikawa liked the way he swore. The emphasis he put on the words. It was somehow endearing even as he was being vulgar. “Did you still – “

“No, of course not,” Oikawa sighed, scrubbing his hand down his face. “But even so, I don’t want to see him parading his happy life around in front of me. We dated in college and I always knew I was a replacement for that stupid tangerine. He broke up with me after they decided they couldn’t live without each other and all that bullshit. I haven’t loved him for years now but – “

“It’s still shitty.”

“Exactly.”

“Come over,” Iwaizumi requested gently. “I won’t do anything except hold you.”

Oikawa giggled. “Are you sure about that? After all, I’m very handsome.”

“Humble too.”

“You don’t care about that as much as you pretend to.”

There was a pause on Iwa-chan’s side and Oikawa was worried he had crossed the line.

“I suppose not. You’re still a brat, though.”

“You don’t mind that either.”

“You’re a pain in my ass,” Iwaizumi growled. “Just get over here. I’ll text you my address.”

“Oh Iwa-chan, you say the sweetest things,” Oikawa joked, clutching his phone a little tighter. “I’m on my way.”

“Good.” Iwaizumi’s voice was so strong and steady. Oikawa wanted to wrap himself up in it like a blanket and stay there. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon.”

***

Kenma was in trouble. He thought this was something that he would be able to handle without a problem. All he had to do was not look up. That wasn’t so difficult. Then he was convinced that he would just refuse to give Kuroo his number. Simple, easy, no fuss.

But then he’d gone and looked, because Kuroo was apparently a reckless idiot who didn’t mind concussions. He was athletic and strong and he looked good up on the stage. It was almost annoying to Kenma, considering he’d never really understood to allure of strippers before now. While he didn’t see the stigma in it or begrudge anyone a well paying job, that kind of overt sexuality had always made him uncomfortable.

He had always had a low libido, even when all his friends were becoming sexually active and talking about things like that, Kenma had found it all embarrassing. It wasn’t even something he could talk to Shouyou about and Shouyou was who he was closest too. When Shouyou and Tobio started having sex, Shouyou had wanted to talk to Kenma about it. It was only once Shouyou went into details that Kenma finally spoke up and told his friend how uncomfortable he was. Hinata had been very respectful about it since then.

Kenma shifted in his seat, his body suddenly feeling warm. Kuroo had barely taken his eyes away for his entire dance and it felt like he was performing it just for Kenma. It was ridiculous, they had only met a few hours ago, but still, there was some kind of magnetic pull to Kuroo. He was down to just his boxer briefs, tight black ones, that showed off the long expanse of his legs and thickness of his thighs. He grabbed the pole and spun around it in almost a lazy fashion. Somehow his hair had stayed magically in place, always falling back to it’s originally styling.

The song finally finished and Kenma exhaled shakily. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried to calm his racing heart. He got up onto unsteady feet and headed towards the bar. He was way too sober for whatever the hell was happening to him.

He ordered an Amaretto Sour and sucked it quickly through the straw until there was nothing but the ice left in the bottom of the glass. He felt like his face was still bright red and he didn’t know how to make it stop.

“Hey, I was supposed to buy you that,” Kuroo said, slipping onto the bar stool beside Kenma. Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s glass and pulled it closer. “What were you drinking?” He lifted the drink to his nose and took a sip. “Amaretto sour? Really?”

Kenma ducked his head down. “They taste like lemonade,” he said defensively. Kuroo had changed, wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt that had the periodic table on it.

Kuroo laughed. “Another Amaretto Sour and I’ll have a whiskey.”

The bartender nodded and started on their drinks. Kenma noticed Kuroo looking over at him and occasionally he would open his mouth to say something, but it seemed like he couldn’t think of anything to say. Eventually the drinks came so Kenma jumped off the bar stool to go rejoin his friends. He only got two steps when Kuroo grabbed him by the arm.

“You won’t even stay to have a drink with me?” Kuroo asked, letting his lower lip protrude in a pout.

Kenma grinned. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

Kuroo’s jaw dropped. “You’re ruthless, Kenma.”

Kenma blew his hair out of his face and shrugged. “You made it so that you would win regardless of what I did. I’m not going to let you continue winning unless there’s something in it for me.”

Kuroo released Kenma’s arm and scratched the back of his neck pensively. “In it for you, huh? I guess it would be helpful to know what you want.”

Kenma hated the blush rising to his cheeks. “What makes you think I want anything?” he asked softly.

Kuroo slipped off his stool and came to stand in front of Kenma. He placed his finger under Kenma’s chin, and tilted his face up, so Kenma had no choice but to meet his gaze. “Maybe it’s just wishful thinking on my part.”

Kenma fisted his hand in the front of Kuroo’s shirt, tugging him into a darker corner of the club. He had no idea what had gotten into him, he wasn’t usually so bold. “Are you allowed to kiss me or do I have to pay for that or something?”

Kuroo smirked and placed his hand on the wall above Kenma’s head, leaning in slightly. “First time in a strip club?”

“Yes.”

“You’re fucking adorable.”

Kenma made a face at him and was about to say something in return, but then Kuroo ducked his head down and captured Kenma’s lips in a soft kiss. Kuroo leaned in slightly, changing the angle of the kiss, making Kenma tilt his head back more, Kuroo’s tongue gently swiping against Kenma’s lower lip. Kenma opened his mouth in response and Kuroo groaned against his mouth as his tongue slipped inside.

“Hey pretty boy!”

Kuroo huffed against Kenma’s lips and pulled back. “Yeah boss?”

“Am I paying you to stand around and make out with your boyfriend?” The owner asked, his hands on his hips, his foot tapping impatiently.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Kuroo shot back defensively. “Yet…” he added under his breath and Kenma wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear it, but he did anyway.

“You can do whatever you want on your own time,” Ukai said, narrowing his eyes. “But when you’re on my time your ass works the floor.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Kuroo said, saluting the owner, clearly just trying to be a smartass. Kenma bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

“And what did I tell you about that stupid looking shirt?”

Kuroo looked down at his t-shirt, pulling it away from his body by the hem. “That it is awesome and I should wear it more?”

Kenma snorted and turned his face away. The last thing he wanted was the owner getting upset with him too.

“People don’t want lap dances from fucking nerds,” Ukai said with a put upon sigh.

“You don’t know that!” Kuroo said defensively. “Don’t limit the male gaze. People like all sorts around here. After all, people get dances from Oikawa and he’s a bigger geek than I am. Besides, you’re telling me that if Takeda-san wanted to give you a lap dance, you’d refuse?”

It semed like Kuroo had maybe hit a nerve there, because Ukai made a face like he had just swallowed a beehive. Ukai shook his head and looked ready to punch something. “Just go put on something sexy, will ya? You’ve still got two more hours left in your shift.”

Ukai walked away to make it clear that it was the end of the conversation. Kuroo slumped his shoulders, looking like a child who had just gotten his favorite toy taken away from him.

“For what it’s worth, I like the t-shirt,” Kenma said, standing on his tiptoes and kissing Kuroo on the cheek.

“Fuck, if you don’t stop I’m going to fall in love with you,” Kuroo said with a lopsided grin.

Kenma shrugged. “There are worse problems to have.”

Kuroo blinked at him a few times. “God damn. Please tell me you’re going home with me tonight.”

Kenma tapped his finger against his lips thoughtfully. “Ask me again later,” he answered, taking a step back and releasing his grip on Kuroo’s shirt. “I like the way you beg.”

“Jesus,” Kuroo moaned, his whole body visibly shivering. “You’re something else.”

Kenma laughed softly. “Come find me when your shift is over.”

Kuroo’s smile widened. “Absolutely.”

***

Kuroo absolutely hated when Bokuto was right. He’d known, ever since Bokuto had sent Kuroo that picture of Kenma, that he was going to develop feelings for him. The picture had been of Kenma in an oversized hoodie, with a cat curled up in his lap, his head tilted to the side as if someone had just asked him a strange question. He had that sweet face and those big eyes. Kuroo knew he was going to be a goner before he even met him in person.

Which is why the evening’s turn of events were such a welcome surprise. He’d managed to get Kenma home with him and currently had Kenma pressed against the wall in the front hallway of Kuroo’s apartment, hand splayed against the soft skin of his back, exploring the contours of Kenma’s mouth with his tongue. Kenma had his fingers tangled in Kuroo’s hair, tugging on it in a way that was just the right side of painful.

Kuroo was pretty certain that if Kenma didn’t stop making those little mewling noises, then Kuroo was going to lose his fucking mind.

When Kuroo had come out of the club and found Kenma waiting for him, Kuroo had had actual butterflies in his stomach. That hadn’t happened to him since he started puberty. Kenma had been standing outside with Hinata and Kageyama, with the shrimp having a concerned look on his face.

“You’re sure you don’t want to just come back to our place?”

“I’ll be fine,” Kenma had answered evenly. “You worry too much.”

“But – “

“Hinata,” Kageyama had interrupted him, putting his arm around his fiancé. “He has your number. Call us if you need anything.”

Kenma had nodded in response. Kageyama had looked pointedly past Kenma to where Kuroo was standing, watching their conversation. Kenma turned around and smiled at Kuroo when he had spotted him.

“Have a good night,” Kageyama had said, leading Hinata towards the street to hail a cab.

“But Kageyama!” Hinata had protested, turning his head around to keep a watchful eye on Kenma as Kenma made his way over to Kuroo.

“Shh,” Kageyama had said, placing his hand on Hinata’s cheek and guiding his face back around for a kiss. That had silenced Chibi-chan right up and Kuroo couldn’t help but chuckle. Those two were adorable.

When his eyes had focused in on Kenma, he found himself actually a little bit nervous. “You waited for me.”

Kenma had raised an eyebrow at him. “I said I would.”

Kuroo shoved his hands in his pockets because the need to touch Kenma had become insatiable. “So, uh, my place or yours?”

“Yours.”

Kuroo had managed to keep his hands to himself during the taxi ride, but now that he was allowed to touch, it was like Kenma had so much skin. Kuroo’s hands couldn’t decide where to touch first or how to touch. If it hadn’t been after two in the morning and Kuroo being beyond exhausted, he would have taken his time and given Kenma’s body the attention it deserved.

It seemed Kenma was just as impatient as Kuroo because he was tugging at Kuroo’s t-shirt. Kuroo lifted his arms and let Kenma pull his shirt off. Their lips found each other again the moment his shirt was off, Kenma’s small fingers sliding over his bare skin. “Hmmph,” Kuroo grunted, grabbing Kenma’s hand.

“What is it?”

“Ticklish,” Kuroo said, chuckling softly. “Watch the hands.”

Kenma snorted and grabbed Kuroo by the back of the neck, pulling him down for more kissing. Not to be outdone, Kuroo grabbed Kenma by the backs of his thighs and lifted him off the ground, pressing him against the wall again. Kenma moaned and wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist.

“Are we going to stay in your hallway the entire time or are you actually going to take me to the bedroom?” Kenma asked teasingly, nibbling playfully on Kuroo’s bottom lip.

Kuroo snickered and pushed off against the wall. He carried Kenma through his apartment and back to his bedroom. When he dropped Kenma on the bed, Kenma bounced slightly due to his small frame. It might have been the cutest thing Kuroo had ever seen. He immediately crawled over Kenma and kissed him hard.

“So, uh, do you have a preference?” Kuroo asked, reaching down and squeezing Kenma through his pants. “Because I’m fine with either, honestly.”

Kenma blinked at him a few times. “I figured you would want to fuck me.”

“Oh, I do,” Kuroo assured him, kissing along Kenma’s neck. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to make any assumptions, though.”

Kenma chewed his bottom lip for a moment and then seemed to reach a decision. “Fuck me.”

Kuroo groaned at the words and immediately began removing Kenma’s clothes as quickly as he could. Kenma was spread out on the bed, his legs closed for modesty’s sake, his hair fanned out against the pillows. He looked like a fucking dream and Kuroo almost wanted to pinch himself. He slowly slid his hands up Kenma’s legs and eased them apart. Kenma whimpered softly, his cock already hard and leaking against his stomach.

“Christ,” Kuroo breathed out, ducking his head down and licking a stripe up the underside of Kenma’s cock. “This is unfair.”

Kenma blushed and turned his face away. “How so?”

Kuroo chuckled and rifled through his bedside table drawer until he found some lube. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and then settled between Kenma’s legs. “You’re prettier than I am.”

Kenma rolled his eyes but Kuroo didn’t miss the way his blush seemed to deepen. He did a few more soft licks to Kenma’s dick and then swallowed it down. Sucking Kenma in long pulls, his cheeks hollowed, he let his fingers circle Kenma’s hole until it yielded to his ministrations, and allowed him to slip a finger inside.

“K-Kuroo!” Kenma said, bringing his hand up to his mouth and biting on his finger. Kenma’s legs were thrown over Kuroo’s shoulders as Kuroo worked him open.

Kuroo hummed in acknowledgment around Kenma’s dick but didn’t remove his mouth. He had a good rhythm going and didn’t want to stop yet. Kenma was the perfect size, just big enough that Kuroo could deep throat him without gagging, thin like the rest of him, so that Kuroo could work his tongue on the underside as he sucked.

“Ah! Ah!” Kenma gasped out, his thigh twitching on either side of Kuroo’s head as Kuroo worked in a second finger. “W-wait!”

Kuroo did one final slow suck and then let Kenma’s dick fall from his mouth. “Too much?”

Kenma nodded and eventually settled. His legs stopped shaking and he dropped his hand from his mouth. Kuroo smiled and pressed a few kisses along Kenma’s inner thighs. When he began nibbling on the tender skin there, Kenma’s back arched off the bed and he made a noise like a dying cat. It was hopelessly endearing, so Kuroo kept at it, littering Kenma’s inner thighs with love bites, his fingers keeping a steady rhythm as they opened Kenma up to take him.

“I’m ready!” Kenma said, tugging at Kuroo’s shoulder.

Kuroo grinned and shuffled up until his body was covering Kenma’s completely. His own dick ached from lack of attention, and he took the opportunity to grind against Kenma’s pelvis a little, to ease the need he felt. Otherwise this was going to be over too quickly and he’d be less than impressive.

Kissing Kenma again, Kuroo pawed through the nightstand again in search of a condom. He managed to find one after a bit because he refused to stop kissing Kenma in order to find it. Once he did, he sat back on his heels and ripped the condom open with his teeth, throwing a wink at Kenma for good measure. Kenma rolled his eyes in response, but Kuroo could have sworn his cheeks were a little pinker again.

It took all of Kuroo’s self-restraint to go slow as he entered Kenma’s body, breathing deeply as he tried to calm the fuck down. Kuroo dropped his head down to Kenma’s chest and took a moment. Kenma’s hands came up and started playing with Kuroo’s hair. “Are you okay?”

Kuroo lifted his head up slightly and grinned. “I feel like I should be asking you that.”

Kenma smiled softly. “I’m fine. You look like you just ate something spicy and it’s not sitting well in your stomach.”

Kuroo laughed, turning his head so that his ear was pressed against Kenma’s heart, hearing the calming heartbeat. He supposed Kenma was right, and he was perfectly fine. Kuroo was almost offended that his heartbeat could be that steady when they were about to have sex.

Kuroo pushed up onto his elbows and captured Kenma’s mouth again. Kuroo had never kissed someone with a mouth so soft. Kuroo did a few experimental thrusts inside Kenma, their bodies so close that Kenma’s cock was rubbing against Kuroo’s abs. He could feel the wetness and stickiness of Kenma’s precome against his stomach. It made him groan against Kenma’s lips, knowing that Kenma was feeling it too.

Kuroo couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such unhurried sex. His hips were unhurried, his mouth slow and exploring, his fingers dancing over Kenma’s skin. Kenma didn’t ask him for more, or for him to go harder, he just seemed content at the speed they were going. All he did was wrap his legs around Kuroo’s waist in order to move along with him at his languid pace. Suddenly, all thought of being tired left Kuroo’s head. He was going to make this last as long as possible, because he wasn’t sure he was going to get a round two.

It was all salt and sweat and heat as he fucked Kenma, He kept his lips pressed to Kenma’s skin, whether it was his lips, his ear, his neck, his jaw, listening to Kenma’s breathing and the soft sighs he made. He managed to lace his fingers through Kenma’s, holding him against the bed, not that he got the feeling Kenma had any intention of going anywhere.

“Kuroo – “ Kenma breathed out.

“Tetsurou.”

“Hmm?” Kenma hummed in confusion.

“My first name. It’s Testurou.”

Kenma blushed and turned his face away. “I-I don’t think I could call you that.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Why not?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Kenma’s forehead and giving his hand a squeeze.

“Well we barely know each other and – “

Kuroo cut him off by laughing hysterically. Kenma dug his nails into the backs of Kuroo’s hands in retaliation. Kuroo took a moment to calm down, burying his face in Kenma’s neck, and pressing soft kisses against his collarbone. “I’m currently inside you and you won’t say my name because we hardly know each other.”

“Shut up,” Kenma grumbled.

“Kozume,” Kuroo whispered against his skin. “Say my name.”

Kuroo felt Kenma shiver against him. “I c-can’t –“

“Sure you can,” Kuroo said encouragingly. He began to increase the speed of his hips, just to drive Kenma that much crazier. He could tell by the almost pained sounding noise Kenma made when he bottomed out that he was hitting Kenma’s sweet spot on every thrust. Kenma had his face turned and his eyes shut tight. “Please? Just once?”

Kenma whimpered and held onto Kuroo’s hands tight. “T-Tetsurou.”

“Fuck,” Kuroo said, snapping his hips even more. “It sounds so sexy when you say it like that. Christ, I’m a goner.”

Kenma opened his eyes and smiled shyly. “Testurou, touch me.”

Kuroo nearly lost it right then and there. He managed – just barely – to keep a level head and not blow his load, which he thought was quite an achievement under the circumstances. He uncurled his fingers from around Kenma’s hand and wrapped it around Kenma’s dick instead.

“Kuroo!” Kenma cried out, arching his back and pressing into Kuroo’s touch.

“So I’m back to being Kuroo, huh?” Kuroo teased, sucking a mark onto Kenma’s pale throat. “You know how to wound a guy.”

Instead of answering, Kenma placed his now free hand on Kuroo’s cheek and guided his face so their lips could meet again. Kenma made a surprised noise and then suddenly he was coming all over Kuroo’s hand and both their stomachs. Kenma dropped his hand from Kuroo’s face and slumped against the pillows.

Kuroo glanced down at the mess between them and then up at Kenma’s face, so red and flushed, his mouth open as he struggled to catch his breath, his eyes unfocused. “Testurou, please,” Kenma whispered. “Come inside.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and suddenly his cock felt so full that it might burst. He slammed his hips inside Kenma two more times and then he was coming with a grunt. As he dropped down onto Kenma’s thin frame, he couldn’t tell which of them was shaking, maybe it was both of them. They were pressed together in a sweaty, sticky mess, but Kuroo needed a moment to stop feeing so dizzy. It had been a long time since he’d come that hard.

“Kuroo,” Kenma said, shoving at his shoulder. “You’re heavy.”

Shaking his head, Kuroo chuckled, and gently extracted himself from Kenma. He pitched the condom in the trash before getting up and wetting a washcloth in the bathroom. He wiped off his stomach and then wet the cloth again to bring in for Kenma. Kenma’s face was bright red as Kuroo cleaned him everywhere, wiping away the cum and lube and sweat. When Kuroo was done, Kenma turned on his side, facing away from Kuroo, clearly embarrassed.

Kuroo gently shoved him over to make room and then fit his body against Kenma’s, spooning him from behind, with Kenma’s head tucked under his chin. “Are you spending the night?”

Kenma nodded slightly, which made his hair tickle Kuroo’s chin. “There’s no more trains running and I don’t feel like taking a taxi.”

“Good,” Kuroo said, pulling the covers up and over them. “Stay. I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Kenma said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, almost like he didn’t want Kuroo to hear it.

“I want to,” Kuroo assured him, letting his eyes slip closed. “So stay.”

There was silence for a long time, just the sound of Kenma’s even breathing and his steady heartbeat under Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo thought that maybe Kenma had fallen asleep. But right before Kuroo drifted off, he heard Kenma’s small voice. “I’ll stay.”

***

Hinata groaned, shoving at his fiancé’s arm that was wound tightly around him. Kageyama always held Hinata like that at night; as if he was worried Hinata might slip out of his grasp and run off if he let up for just a second. He was so annoyed by being smothered that he forgot why he had woken up in the first place. It wasn’t until his phone buzzed again that he remembered.

“Stupid Kageyama,” Hinata said, wiggling as far as he could out of his fiancé’s grasp, his fingertips just barely managing to grab his phone. “Hello?”

“Shouyou.”

“Kenma!” Hinata tried to sit up but Kageyama immediately pulled him back down and snuggled him again. Hinata swore he was marrying an octopus. “How’d it go last night?”

“Good, um…really good.”

“That’s great!” Hinata said excitedly. He’d been planning with Bokuto for ages to finally find someone for Kenma. He was so glad Boktuo had suggested Kuroo and that it had been a good fit. “But it’s pretty early, why are you calling me? Do you need me to come save you?”

“No, nothing like that,” Kenma said hurriedly. “Kuroo is making me breakfast.”

“Wow, I wish someone would make _me_ breakfast,” Hinata said pointedly, flicking a somewhat sleeping Kageyama in the ear. “So why did you call?”

“I – um – well – “

“You know you can tell me anything,” Hinata told him, ignoring his now scowling fiancé.

“Kuroo asked me if I wanted to be his boyfriend,” Kenma whispered into the phone, clearly trying not to be overheard. Hinata could hear what sounded like Beyonce playing in the background and someone singing along to it, not that well either.

“Really? What did you say?”

“He’s still waiting for my answer,” Kenma explained. Anyone else wouldn’t have been able to tell that Kenma sounded anxious, but Hinata knew the difference between when Kenma was truly apathetic and when he was just pretending to be.

“Did you tell him about the whole you not always liking sex thing?” Hinata asked, trying to put it as delicately as he could.

“He said it isn’t a problem.”

“Well that’s good then, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Kenma said softly. “I think it might be okay to say yes to him.”

“That’s amazing!”

“I was thinking I might as Kuroo to be my date at he wedding,” Kenma said all in a rush so that Hinata only got a few of the words. Luckily he got Kuroo, date and wedding, so he could piece enough of it together to understand. “I know it’s short notice but you did say last night – “

“Kenma! Of course you can ask him! Wow, you like him that much?”

Kenma made a small distressed noise. “I think so.”

“Hooray!” Hinata cheered loudly, making Kageyama growl unhappily beside him. “This is so exciting! Text me later and tell me what he says, okay?”

“Okay.”

Hinata and Kenma said their goodbyes and Hinata rang off. He’d barely got the phone back on the nightstand before Kageyama was grabbing him and pinning him to the bed. “Dumbass!” Kageyama hissed. “You wake me up early, you flick my ear, you’re loud and obnoxious and a general nuisance!

“Kageyama –“ Hinata said, his eyes widening in surprise at Kageyama’s tone.

Kageyama’s face softened from his hardened expression and his lips curled into a smile. “So how exactly are you going to make this up to me?”

Hinata laughed as Kageyama ducked down and captured his lips. “You scared me,” Hinata said between kisses. “You haven’t gotten that angry at me since high school.”

“That’s because for a while you weren’t doing stupid things that piss me off,” Kageyama teased, tugging his fingers through Hinata’s hair.

“I still do stupid things.”

“Of course you do.”

“Like agreeing to marry you,” Hinata joked, bursting into a fit of giggles.

Kageyama swallowed up his laughter with another kiss. “Idiot.”

Hinata broke out of Kageyama’s hold and slipped his arms around his neck instead. “Only a few more days,” Hinata said with a wistful sigh. “I wish it was sooner.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Don’t go being all mushy on me after you just said marrying me was stupid.”

“I can be mushy if I want!” Hinata insisted, nipping playfully at Kageyama’s nose. “I’m almost a married man.”

Kageyama hummed and pulled back. “Your breath is awful in the morning,” he said, grabbing a shirt off the floor and tugging it on. He just barely managed to dodge the pillow that was lobbed at his head.

“Yours isn’t much better!” Hinata called out after him as Kageyama headed down the hallway to the bathroom.

Hinata smiled to himself. He had that familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach, not unlike the feeling he used to get before a big volleyball game, except this time he didn’t feel sick. He was nervous about the wedding, but he knew everything was going to be okay. All his best friends would be there and he would get to marry his very best friend. Sometimes when he thought about it, he got so excited he thought he might explode.

His phone buzzed and he quickly grabbed it. There was a text from Kenma.

Kozume Kenma: I’ll be bringing a plus one to your wedding.

Hinata lifted his arms up in the air and shouted happily. He could hear Kageyama yelling for him to shut up from the bathroom but Hinata didn’t care. He’d get Kageyama back for that later. At that moment all he could feel was happiness for his friend.

Now his wedding was really going to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Haikyuu!! fan fiction! My mind has become a pit of anime hell recently. This was just supposed to be a short and smutty thing about Kuroo being a stripped but then my hand slipped. I blame Tiktok and that one animation of Kuroo dancing to Wiggle for this fic existing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
